


Your Friendly Neighborhood Valedictorian

by AngyHomosexual58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Graduation, Identity Reveal, No Beta, Peter is a Little Shit, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyHomosexual58/pseuds/AngyHomosexual58
Summary: Tonight, at graduation, Peter was going to tell the whole school that he is Spider-Man. The timing for the announcement had ended up being perfect. He and May had just finished moving fully into the Avengers compound, and the added security measures for MJ and Ned had been put in place. And it just seemed to be fate that Peter was given the coveted role of valedictorian, the perfect venue for the announcement that would change his life forever. Peter thought it was poetic almost. He was graduating both from high school and his role as the “friendly neighborhood Spider-Man” into full time super hero and Avenger.





	Your Friendly Neighborhood Valedictorian

Peter had a plan. It was approved by Aunt May and Tony and was all ready to go. Peter was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain his secret identity. And after this week it wouldn’t matter anyways. It was always the plan, after he graduated, for Peter to join the Avengers, and now he was about to take the first step.

Tonight, at graduation, Peter was going to tell the whole school that he is Spider-Man. The timing for the announcement had ended up being perfect. He and May had just finished moving fully into the Avengers compound, and the added security measures for MJ and Ned had been put in place. And it just seemed to be fate that Peter was given the coveted role of valedictorian, the perfect venue for the announcement that would change his life forever. Peter thought it was poetic almost. He was graduating both from high school and his role as the “friendly neighborhood Spider-Man” into full time super hero and Avenger.

Peter was solid in his desire to do this, but that did not stop the butterflies that swarmed in his stomach all day. And now it was almost time to go. Peter was very grateful that the rest of his team would be in attendance of the event. Both to celebrate the achievement of graduation and his announcement to the world. As he put on the iconic cap and gown he felt a surge of emotion. This was it. He was really leaving his childhood behind. Peter had had to grow up early, being bit by the spider and witnessing Uncle Ben’s death, but this really was the last goodbye. Peter wondered sadly in Uncle Ben would be proud of him, or be angry that he so often put himself in harm's way.

Peter walked into the common area, ready to get this over with. He made eye contact with May and watched he woman’s eyes swell up with tears. Alarmed, he made his way over to her.

“Aunt May? What is it what’s wrong?!” Peter asked.

“It’s nothing baby.” May sniffed, wiping her eyes. “You just look so grown up that’s all.”

Peter hugged her tightly, her hand coming up to gently stroke the short hair at the back of his neck.

“Sometimes I wish i could just wrap you up and protect you from the world.” She continued. “But i look at you like this, and i see a strong, confident, young man ready to make his own decisions in this world. You’re a hero Peter. You worry me sick sometimes but never doubt that you are a hero. This world baby, it doesn’t deserve you. And yet you fight to protect it anyways. I’m so god damn proud of you.”

Peter could feel his own tears streaming down his face as his aunt finished. That’s all he ever wanted, May’s blessing. He heard loud footsteps in front of him and looked up. Tony and co. were looking at him with varying degrees of amusement and fondness. 

“Awe!” Tony smirked. “Look at this scene. It’s a shame i wasn’t invited into this hug.”  
Peter snorted and then opened his arms in an invitation for his mentor and father figure to join them. Tony obliged willingly and wrapped the young super hero tightly in his arms, kissing the top of his head. Soon everyone piled into the hug until practically all of Peter’s team and second family were surrounding him. Peter laughed wetly, as tears were still falling from his face. He felt so much love for these people, and loved the prospect of sharing his life with them.

After a few more minutes of them awkwardly huddling around the young spider, they decided to all head off. Happy drove May, Tony, and him in one of the many ridiculously colored Audi’s Tony owned.. The others just dog piled into the other available vehicles. 

“You got a plan right?” Tony asked seriously, turning to look at Peter from next to him in the backseat. Of course May had been given shotgun. “You’ve been so secretive about it I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing.”

Peter chuckled softly. He had indeed been keeping the exact details of his planned reveal, wanting it to be a surprise, even for him family. “Of course I do Tony” he laughed, “You’re just being nosy.”

Tony shrugged, he really couldn’t argue with that. May turned around to look at her nephew from the front seat.

“You nervous?” She asks.

“Hell yeah.” Peter responded.

May snorted. “It’s never too late to change your mind you know.” She continued, much more serious. “No one would blame you.” Tony nodded vigorously at these words. 

Peter took a couple seconds to consider the words before stealing his face and saying resolutely, “I know. But i want this. I want to get up on that stage and be brave enough to tell the world who I am. I want to be able to save my classmates as Spider-Man and not worry about blowing my identity. I want to be an inspiration to all the teenagers who are different. If a dorky kid like me can be a superhero, they can be whoever they want.”

Tony and May looked like proud parents and Peter blushed under the intensity of their gazes.

“Or something like that” He mumbles as an afterthought.

Getting to the venue was somewhat difficult. The large number of cars trying to find parking was causing Happy’s road rage to flare up. By the time they found parking and were out of the car walking in, they were running five minutes late.

Peter quickly kissed May on the cheek and hugged Tony tightly before dashing off to take his place in the rows of seniors. The graduation ceremony was being held in the gym of Midtown High, and it was stuffy and overcrowded. It was perfect. Peter looked over to Ned and caught the boy’s eye and grinned. They had really made it. Peter then settled in to walk to beginning of the commencement ceremony. 

It got extraordinarily boring after an hour. Peter was nodding off before being jerked awake by a rough tap to his shoulder. He looked up and saw that his row had stood up, it was almost his turn to walk the stage. He scrambled to his feet and began the slow procession up to the makeshift “stage” at the front of the room. 

When it was finally his turn, Peter walked to the center of the stage, hearing cheers that were undoubtedly coming from where ever the Avengers were sitting. He approached the principle, received his diploma, and shook his hand. As he walked to the other side of the stage it really hit him. He was really done with High School. He was saying goodbye forever to the greasy lunches and supar lab equipment. He was really leaving. Peter felt two conflicting emotions tearing at his chest. He felt immense joy and excitement for the beginning of this new chapter, and sadness and longing for the simplicity of what he was leaving behind.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a haze and before Peter knew it, he was being called up to give his speech as valedictorian. As he walked to the stage he had a sudden twinge of doubt. Was this really a good idea? Was he putting his friends and family in danger? Panicking slightly, he looked over to where MJ sat. The girl gave him a wide smile and a thumbs up, and that was all Peter needed. His resolve hardened and his footsteps quickened.

He stopped in front of the microphone, surveying the crowd in front of him. They really were in for a shock of a lifetime. He cleared his throat loudly and began. 

“Hey everyone, I am Peter Parker. Sometimes otherwise known as Nerd, Parker, or if you are Flash, Penis Parker.” This juvenile nickname drew a chorus of laughter from the audience. “These are just a few of the names i’ve been called during my time here at Midtown. High School taught me that kids can be cruel, but it is also not something to take for granted. Some of the things i’ve seen make high school look like a breeze, but that’s not the point i’m trying to make. I’m saying, don’t forget this period of your life. This has been a time of hardship, but also of discovery. We have found who we are here and so we should treasure all the memories, good and bad.”

Peter looked around, locking eyes with Tony, took a deep breath before continuing. “I need to tell you guys something. I know that it’s unorthodox, but there is something you guys deserve to know.” The crowd tittered at this, confused at Peter’s antics. MJ and Ned were smirking, knowing what was about to happen and the mayhem it would cause.

“I want to tell you guys a story.” Peter animated, still looking at Tony. “One that begins on our class’ freshman field trip to Oscorp. There was a boy, only fourteen at the time, who went on that trip. There his life would change forever. Oscorp really needs to keep track of their experiments, because one of their genetically modified spiders bit that boy. The next day he felt awful, he thought he would die. And then that night he made a huge discovery. He was different. He could do things he had never done before. Years later that boy stands before you. About to tell you the biggest secret of his life.” 

Peter took a shuddering breath and took one more sweeping look at the crowd, they were looking at him with rapt attention. Peter put his thumb over the trigger on his wrist that would form the Iron Spider suit.

“I, Peter Benjamin Parker” He pressed the button, as he felt the suit form instantly around him, he finished, “Am Spider-Man.”

As expected, the Gym erupted. The screaming and yelling lasted minutes before Peter finally called into the microphone, “Oi! I’m not finished!”

The crowd sobered up immediately, desperate to hear the words of the newfound superhero.

“You might be wondering why I have decided to tell you this. My identity has been something precious to me for the last three years for a reason. But now I have two reasons to finally share this part of me with you all. Firstly I want for people to look at me, and see that Spider-Man is just a person. I am human and bleed red just like everyone else. I want people to look at me and know that you can achieve anything. I spent my whole High School life as a loser. I was awkward and a lot of people didn’t like me. If I, Peter Parker, can be a superhero, you can do whatever it is you want to do. The second reason is that I would like to officially announce, that as of today, Spider-Man will be the newest member of the Avengers.”

If they had gone crazy before, it was nothing compared to this news. People were shouting questions at him left and right, but Peter ignored them all. He shot a web at the ceiling and swung, soaring over the people’s heads and right out the open double doors of the gym, landing in an elegant roll on the floor of the school hallway. He ran, whooping, out of the school. He shot a web at the nearest building and was off into the night. He knew that he had about an hour before all the Avengers plus MJ and Ned, arrived back at the tower for the “Graduation After Party”, as Tony had dubbed it. Peter heard the woosh of air rushing past his ears and he swung through the city, and retracted him mask, finally feeling that rush of cool air on his face after three years. Finally, he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot for you all for graduation.


End file.
